I Am Crying All Over Again
by Pachute
Summary: 6 years past, all of the threats to the Flock are gone. After the flock has nothing to fight for, they decide to split up and move on, leaving everyone to start a new lives. Max is found out & forced into a protection program with a whole bunch of "different" people. She soon learns that nothing is as it seems when she reunites with people she never thought she would see again./AU/


Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! *waves* Welcome to my second fanfic… I ditched my first story because I didn't like where it was going but I don't plan on ditching this one and I will go back to my other one. I added Jack Frost into this story because I love him so much… but not in front of any of the MR characters. I hope you like the story! ~*~ I know it's short but it's just the prologue and trust me, huge twists will take place from what you think is going to happen *wiggles digital eyebrows* ~*~**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. End of story. Capiche? Carry on.**

**PROLOGUE**

_**MAX'S POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_ "Happy Birthday everyone," I yawned as I stumbled into the kitchen. I was the last one awake as always and the rest of the flock was already eating Iggy's homemade eggs and pancakes. I looked up to see the confused faces of Iggy, Fang, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. Realization dawned on Angel's face as she jumped out of her chair._

_ "It's about time we had a birthday," Angel started. "I've been waiting to turn 13 for a while now." _

_ Nudge started jumping up and down with Angel even though she was turning 19 now. I guess she never gets too old for that since she's been doing that for the past 6 years. I don't even think Gazzy heard what I was saying. He has been so addicted to playing video games while he eats and it annoys me so much. I walk around the table and turn off his handheld console from behind. _

_ "Hey! What was that for?" Gazzy turned around to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and get a plate of food. Gazzy gets extremely irritated if someone gets in the way of his gaming although he is usually very sweet. I guess things change when you turn 15. I turn to Iggy but freeze when I see the worried look on his face._

_ "Iggy…?" I start to question him._

_ "G-guys, I have something to say." The seriousness in his voice makes everyone shut-up and freeze to look at Iggy. Iggy, on the other hand was fidgeting with his apron. "So, I'm turning 21 now and I think it's time we start living our lives. Now that we're free, why are we still living like this? I wanna grow up and get married with kids of my own and I think it's time we do something."_

_ "Iggy… I don't understand," I whisper, cautious with my words. _

_ "I want," Iggy continues with a newfound strength in his voice, "to move in with Ella and start over with a normal family, with a normal life." Iggy lowered his head with this last exclamation. I dropped my plate on the ground and it shattered at my feet, but it didn't stop me, and the rest of the flock, from gaping._

_ "We're gaping Iggy," Nudge says quietly._

_ "You—you want to leave me? You want to leave us?" Gazzy cried out._

_ "No, it's not like that. I think most of us here need to move on. Fang? Max? What are you going to do with your lives? Don't tell me all of us are gonna stay like this and grow old together," Iggy claimed._

_ Honestly, I haven't thought that far. I didn't necessarily think we were all going to die but I didn't bear the thought of us all growing up and falling apart. After Iggy made his little speech, he packed up and moved into a little house with Ella. Angel and Gazzy stuck together and flew off to find their parents. Nudge grew up by herself, moving into an apartment and pursuing her fashion career. Fang… I don't know where he went since he usually just kept to himself. I, myself, decided to travel around the world and that's where I am today, in Greece._

**A/N: Sorry it was pretty short but I just wanted to keep the prologue by itself and get it over with but I have a plan for his story and I hope you think it's good!**


End file.
